September 26, 2011 Monday Night RAW
The September 26, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 26, 2011 at Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Episode summary Various Superstars confront Triple H Further explaining the firing of The Miz & R-Truth one week earlier, Triple H continued to lay down the law. Fining World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry a $250,000 fine for putting his hands on Jim Ross and sending Jerry “The King” Lawler through the announce table on SmackDown, The Game then issued a stern warning to the entire locker room, emphasizing that no single Superstar is bigger than WWE. (WATCH: WHY MIZ & TRUTH WERE FIRED) Superstars confront Triple HTaking umbrage with The King of Kings’ leadership ability, Vickie Guerrero, U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes and Christian confronted the COO, demanding justice. Justice was served swiftly by The Cerebral Assassin, but not in the manner that any of these dissenters would have liked. Sick of Christian’s persistent whining for “one more match,” Triple H instead gave him three. Per The Game, the disgruntled Superstar would face Sheamus in six days at WWE Hell in a Cell, Randy Orton this Friday on SmackDown and WWE Champion John Cena later in the night! As for Ziggler, he would defend his title against the very Superstar that defeated him (with Hugh Jackman’s help) one week earlier on WWE Raw SuperShow – none other than Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder. Finally, Triple H passed judgment on Rhodes, who would immediately be forced to defend his Intercontinental Title in a 10-Man Battle Royal! Kelly Kelly & Eve Torres vs Divas of Doom Beth Phoenix is intimidating enough when she’s in a good mood, but when she’s angry, watch out. After failing to capture Kelly Kelly’s Divas Championship for a second time at Night of Champions in her hometown of Buffalo, N.Y., The Glamazon teamed with Natalya to take on the blonde bombshell and her longtime pal Eve. Beth and her Hart Dungeon-trained cohort were relentless, and scored a victory over the so-called “Cinderellas” when Beth hit Kelly Kelly with the Glam Slam. Later in the night, it was announced that Beth will once again challenge Kelly Kelly for the Divas Championship at WWE Hell in a Cell. Will the Phoenix rise in New Orleans? Dolph Ziggler vs Zack Ryder Clearly, neither U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler nor Jack Swagger are vying to become “Broski of the Week” anytime soon. With a little help from The All-American American, Ziggler retained his star-spangled title, much to Vickie Guerrero’s delight. Then, as ordered by WWE’s resident cougar, Swagger and Ziggler continued to attack The Long Island Loudmouth until WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom charged the ring and fought off the blond blowhards. Since it was clear that Vickie wanted to keep both of her clients busy on WWE Raw SuperShow, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced that Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne would team with Ryder to face Swagger, Ziggler and a partner of Vickie’s choosing – if she could find someone in three minutes! 6-Man Tag Team Match As Vickie frantically scoured the locker room area for a tag team partner for her clients, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler were forced to battle Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Zack Ryder in a 2-on-3 scenario. During the match, Vickie eventually emerged with a reluctant Mason Ryan, urging the Welsh powerhouse to join her team. Ryan didn’t exactly gel with Swagger or Ziggler, and ultimately turned on his impromptu tag team partners. Capitalizing on this justified betrayal, Ryder pinned Ziggler for the second time in as many weeks. It looks like Ziggler has even more to complain about on Twitter besides Hugh Jackman’s “sucker punch” the week before! David Otunga offers counsel Irate over Triple H’s decisions as COO, Christian, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, Vickie Guerrero and U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler met with former WWE Tag Team Champion and Harvard University graduate David Otunga, who offered his legal advice as the recipient of a law degree from the prestigious institution. Citing unsafe working conditions, Otunga urged the group to unite against The King of Kings. Results * Tag Team Match: Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Eve Torres & Divas Champion Kelly Kelly * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Jack Swagger & Vickie Guerrero) © defeated Zack Ryder * 6-Man Tag Team Match: Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) & Zack Ryder defeated Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger & Mason Ryan (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Media Category:2011 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kelly Kelly Category:WWE television episodes